Sims Next Top Model - Cycle 1
Sims' Next Top Model - Cycle 1, or SNTM Cycle 1, sometimes referred to as Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1, is the first ever cycle by Ice Cold Productions. It is a filmed cycle currently airing on Youtube. It is hosted by Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni. It opened applications on May 24, 2016, and announced its 20 semifinalists on July 1, later that year. The show premiered in Miami, Florida on August 19, 2016. The judging panel consisted of fashion photographer Miguel Atoma, model Alenna Olpey, and high fashion icon Portia Lirni. It will feature one guest judge in panel every week. The scoring system determined a girl's performance for a certain week, consisting of the judges combined score and the challenge score until Episode 3, where it was discontinued. Prizes The prizes for the first season which will be given to the winner are: * A cover and spread on VOGUE Italia and VOGUE Paris * Several Neutrogena Ads * A billboard ad and commercial for Maybelline New York * Covers and spreads on various editions of Harper's Bazaar * $2,000,000 It is noted that while the prizes guarantee a head start in the modelling industry, none of the prizes immediately sign the winner to an agency. This is because the girls will face various agencies once they are narrowed down, and will have to fight for a sure spot in an agency, even if they do not become the eventual winner. Judges Main The judging panel consists of three resident judges. Miguel Atoma serves as the head of the judging panel. He is also a photographer, executive producer, and the creative director of the show. Supermodel Alenna Olpey also takes on the judging role, along with high fashion icon Portia Lirni. While it is noted that all three of the aforementioned people serve as main judges and hosts of the show, Miguel still serves a greater influence to the final decision than the latter two. Guests in addition to the three resident judges, a guest judge also voices an opinion each week. * In Episode 2, OWA creator Joshua Comelio served as the guest judge. * In Episode 3, Platinum Models manager and supermodel Tia Kipps judged alongside the three resident judges. * In Episode 4, supermodel Jane Tillman joined the judging panel as a guest judge. * In Episode 5, SNTM host and supermodel Nguyễn Yến Nhi deliberated with the judges. Contestants 1Paris' real last name is Koujhokousik. 2Raschel, Fawn, and Maladee are all stars. Raschel previously competed in the Revamped cycle of BrushYourCats, coming in 2nd/3rd, Maladee in the second cycle of OWA where she placed 6th, and Fawn in GlamSIMorous' second cancelled cycle. Twists This cycle had a few twists to keep it distinct from other shows. They are: * Fan Favorite '- The social media vote every week for their favorite photo. The girl that has the most votes for her photo wins this title, and a plus 1 point in her score in the finale, should she get in it. * '''Elimination Sedcard '- Every week, the eliminated girl/s are given a chance to be saved from elimination by participating in a sedcard shoot. The judges, however, not only judge on this shoot, but on her overall potential. The judges have only one save to use. There was also another twist, the team twist, but that was disregarded and in the hopes of being forgotten by the public. Episode Summary The Top Twenty Air date: August 19, 2016 The episode opened with semifinalist Sue Oxford finding fellow contestant Minnie Ward crying in the living room because she was alone. They sat together as the other semis arrived. Angiee Thompson was called upstairs for an interview, and she was asked to do a runway walk. She was noted for giving very little information about herself. The other contestants soon followed afterward, being called upstairs one-by-one. After the interviews, the girls were instructed to reserve their beds right away. Notable girls were: Abunalee and Kenna who kept backstabbing the other semis, and Sue and Minnie for staying intact all throughout the day. Maladee enters the room and finds out there are no more beds for her and seven other girls, who consisted of Paris, Ruzena, Marissa, and others. Paris suggested to look for sleeping bags, as Caity checked one of the rooms. There she found a more organized blue room with eight beds. In the powder room, Abunalee and Kenna talk about eliminating competition, noting Maladee and her glasses. Maladee overhears this and confronts them. They go to bed as the night comes. Bulan sees a mail on their television, telling them to go to the studio. There they find that they will be shooting their promotional photos. Jessica compliments Maladee's eyes when Kenna interrupts and insults Maladee, still upset over the previous night. Maladee and Kenna fight but are interrupted by Ruzena screaming that there is mail. The mail says that a certain eight girls (Paris, Ruzena, Maladee, Jessica, Marissa, Raschel, Aylen, and Bulan) were to go through the blue door in their studio. the eight girls are later informed that they are all finalists and are safe from elimination. The other 12 girls are given mail which instructs them to go through the red door. Behind this they find the elimination panel, where the three hosts are located. The girls are shocked to find the other eight girls standing on the safe zone. Miguel explains that that night would be elimination night, and he would call pairs of girls, one to be eliminated, and one to advance through the competition. The contestant advanced to the top 14. The contestant was eliminated and did not advance to the top 14. Abunalee was furious about her elimination, walking out of the studio. As the last pair, Minnie and Caity, was called, the judges announced that a top 15 was to happen, and that both Minnie and Caity were saved. ''Judges:'' 'Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni The One with the Cut Part 1 ''Air date: October 27, 2016 The girls arrive at their new house by the beach in Miami, Florida. Like just next door. Luckily nobody noticed. Or were told not to. Who knows. Anyway, Ruzena becomes excited about being in the Top 15 while Paris talks about the new house. While they are all socializing, Aylen notices Kenna's alienation. It turns out that she is upset because Abunalee went home instead of Angiee in the previous week. She is also upset that Jessica is cooking their meal that night, leading to a clip of her failing at cooking, resorting to a microwave meal. Marissa tries to nap to avoid eating, while Fawn discusses how she has been involved in no drama. Basically, she just expressed how she doesn't get screentime. Caity calls back the girls for the mail that just got to their TV. It says "Who will get cut first? Who will dye?", and Raschel immediately realizes it means makeovers. Which it is. They arrive at a salon which was once briefly referred to by Portia as "Portia's Cuts". The name was immediately disposed of as it sounded like a butcher's place. Miguel was also nowhere to be found. It was also revealed that the makeover promo photos will count as their challenge score that week. Although most girls were happy with their changes, Aylen and Minnie cried about their drastic makeovers, the latter of which tricked Alenna into thinking that she was happy by agreeing with her nonsense comforting. Kirby was disappointed with the minor change, but still accepted it. Later that night, the challenge scores were revealed, with Raschel, Bulan, and Kenna receiving perfect 10s, and Kirby receiving the lowest score of 6. Caity closes the episode with her mild anxiety of elimination, while brushing her teeth. Part 2 Air date: November 27, 2016 The episode starts with an awkward panel beginning. The judges then get the common sense to play the intro. After that, Miguel greets the girls, and receives an unequal response. The guest judge Joshua Comelio is then introduced, and greeted properly by the girls. This leads to a shady response from Joshua to Miguel. Alenna starts the judging with Aylen, Paris, and Fawn, with Aylen being criticized for looking blank, Paris for being fierce, and Fawn for looking short. They then proceed to Angiee, Bea, and Marissa. Marissa gets mixed reviews and criticism on her aged look. Angiee, on the other hand, gets rave reviews from the judges. While Bea just got told she pretty much sucked on her face. Alenna throws some shade about Portia's plastic surgery, which then turned into a staring contest between Bea and Portia, with Paris interrupting to say hi. Kenna, Maladee, and Minnie were dubbed as the worst group, all being disconnected, while Caity, Raschel, and Kirby were praised for their symmetrically casual photograph. However, Caity was lambasted for her bad photo, while Raschel was praised for her fierce (but maybe too fierce) face. Kirby just played too safe. Lastly, Ruzena, Bulan, and Jessica received amazing remarks on their edgy group photo, but with the latter being criticized for her unapproachable look, and Bulan for her weird legs. Backstage, Aylen expresses her worry to Bea about being eliminated, and they are both deemed weak to Kenna, who watches from the sidelines. During elimination, The judges tell the girls about the "Fan Favorite" twist, which is when the girl with the highest social media score that week gets a +1 point in the finale, should she get in it. Angiee gets a surprising first callout, with Raschel and Bulan close behind. Bulan just doesn't care anymore and starts speaking in Tagalog. Miguel also turns out to be Filipino, and Bea ends being the translator for them, being Filipina herself. The other girls are called, while both Kenna and Maladee share the 11/12th callout due to having the same overall score. Fawn, called 5th, was proclaimed the fan favorite of the week. Aylen, Bea, and Caity end up in the bottom three, with the former of the three being called safe first. The latter two are called forward as the bottom two, Caity for not standing out and being deemed forgettable, and Bea for consistently failing. Bea is then deemed safe as her photo appears on the screen while Caity's disappears, signalling Caity's elimination. As the judges say their "final" goodbyes, Alenna tells Caity, as well as the other girls, about another twist. Each eliminated girl has a chance to be saved by the judges by participating in a sedcard/comp card shoot. Caity participates in this while Ruzena and Jessica have a conversation to steal screentime. It is immediately revealed that Caity would not be saved from elimination, and she says her final goodbyes to the girls and the audience. 'First Callout: '''Angiee Thompson '''Fan Favorite: '''Fawn Jean '''Bottom Two: ' Bea Kaligayahan & Caitlyn Blake 'Eliminated: '''Caitlyn Blake '''Sedcard Shoot Result: '''Not Saved '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Joshua Comelio The One where Someone Makes a Friend ''Air Date: April 12, 2017 Kirby opens the episode by passing out in the middle of the night. Minnie rushes to her and calls an ambulance. As the other girls wait up for Kirby, it is revealed that she has traces of Rett's Syndrome (who knows if that's possible, she says doctors are still confused), and she becomes cold to the other girls when she returns. Angiee also receives immunity via mail as a prize for her first callout in the previous episode. Fawn, Bea, and Aylen are talking when Aylen gets the fun idea to start a fight between the other two. This works, and the girls in the other room can clearly hear the argument, and they each take sides. Jessica, Raschel, and Angiee sightsee around the city, when Jessica tries to convince the others to stop by a convenience store. She realizes that they have left without her when she turns around. Angiee and Raschel realize that they have lost Jessica at the same time. Jessica mishears the cameraman's instructions to call a taxi, and ends up embarrassing herself. Goddamnit Jessica. Back at the house, Maladee forces Kirby into conversation, and Kirby lays out her frustration on to Minnie. Minnie cries, Maladee leaves, and Kenna (who was sitting nearby) is impressed by Kirby for some reason. Fawn and Bea continue fighting, when the mail comes. Something finally happens in the episode after 10 minutes, and the girls are led to a studio. Thay are greeted by Miguel, who informs them of a launch party for Ice Cold Productions. The girls will be walking on a runway in the middle of the event. As they get styled, some girls get suspicious when no makeup stylists are to be found. Tia Kipps suddenly walks in and informs the girls that they will be doing their own makeup as a part of the challenge. Kirby confides in Kenna about her worries for the runway show. Most of the girls do well on the runway show, except for Kirby, who held back in fear of falling again, Paris, who tripped at the end, and Maladee, who was criticized for her inappropriate makeup and bad walk. However, after the last girl (Kenna) left the runway, secret finalist Suki was introduced to the competition. Bea, Marissa, and Suki receive consistently good comments on their performances, but it was Bea who won the challenge and a spa day with two other contestants, as mentioned earlier in the episode. 'Challenge Winner: '''Bea Kaligayahan However, the judges shock the girls by having the second panel immediately. Bea, Fawn, Marissa, and Paris are praised for their stunning photos, however, Bulan, Minnie, and Angiee are castigated for their lackluster photos. While Aylen is being criticized for her photo, she interrupts the judges with her own contrasting opinion. The judges are disappointed in Maladee with her boring photo. At elimination, Fawn snatches both the first callout and the Fan Favorite title. Angiee evades from the bottom 2, but is informed that she had the lowest score, and was meant to be eliminated had it not been for her immunity. Bulan and Minnie land in the bottom two instead, and the latter is saved by half a point. Bulan is left to fight her way back in with a sedcard shoot, which is shot by Miguel. Bulan is then revealed to have been saved, much to her bliss. The judges then announce that since they had already used the one "save" option they had if they ever disagreed with the scores, they would discontinue the scoring system. They also announce that they would be eliminating two girls on the spot, and call Aylen, Maladee, and Minnie forward as the bottom three for having the weakest overall performance: Aylen for wasting her potential and for having a bad attitude, Maladee for consistently disappointing with mediocre performances despite being an all star, and Minnie for her failure to stand out and her overly sensitive demeanor. Maladee is warned to do better next week, while Aylen and Minnie leave the competition as its two newest eliminees. '''First Callout: '''Fawn Jean '''Fan Favorite: '''Fawn Jean '''Bottom Two: ' Bulan Rossi & Minnie Ward 'Eliminated: '''Bulan Rossi '''Sedcard Shoot Result: '''Saved '''Bottom Three: '''Aylen Melilan, Maladee Chankul, and Minnie Ward '''Eliminated: '''Aylen Melilan & Minnie Ward '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Tia Kipps The One with all the Blaming ''Air date: May 12, 2017 Early in the morning, Suki walks in the house with her brand new makeover, frightening Angiee who was downstairs awake making breakfast for all the girls. Bea, Bulan, and Kirby return from their spa day, meeting with Fawn, Jessica, Ruzena, and Suki. Bea makes a sarcastic comment about them helping Suki remember their names, and Fawn walks out after thinking the joke was offensive. Later that morning, Kenna inquires Kirby on being nice, and Kirby makes a deal with her- she will teach Kenna ways on becoming kinder, while Kenna has to make friends with Maladee by the end of the week. For the challenge, the girls are led to Martell Park, where they will be having a 15-second shoot with Portia, showcasing their personality and style. A number of girls are castigated during their shoots for not showing enough variety, most especially Fawn, who became slightly annoyed with the comments she had received. Jessica, Paris, and Ruzena are criticized for their bad photos, while Bea, Maladee, and Suki are praised for delivering stellar photos. However, it is Suki who won the challenge for her fun style and consistently good film, much to the shock of all the girls. 'Challenge Winner: '''Suki Tokugawa As the girls return home, Suki receives her prize- a rack of free clothing, shoes, and a bag. Slight jealousy arises among the other girls. Paris temporarily zones out from a conversation with Bulan and Marissa, leading to the worry of the latter two. It turns out that Paris misses her family, but doesn't have a phone to call them. Bulan offers Paris her phone, and Paris calls her father. Upstairs, Angiee is fixing the laptop that the other girls somehow broke. Suki arrives to ask for her help fixing the broken TV. It turns out that the TV wasn't broken, and Ruzena and Suki just wanted Angiee to play Monopoly with them. The next day, a nearly blind Maladee is found by Fawn looking for her contacts in the living room. Fawn then sees the mail that arrived two hours ago, leading to the panic of all the girls. Miguel passive-aggressively waits at the photoshoot venue, reducing all the girls' times as a punishment for their tardiness. However, as a prize for her first callout the previous week, Fawn is not affected by the time reduction. At the shoot, Fawn again receives comments for not giving variety, adding to her irritation. Angiee loses focus, but quickly regains it after a pep talk from Miguel. Fawn loudly complains about Maladee during the latter's shoot, much to the annoyance of the other girls. The night after the photoshoot, Kenna gives in to her end of the deal, and attempts to make friends with Maladee. However, she fails horribly, and blames Kirby. The elimination mail arrives, and the girls are all worried as they all have no idea what to expect. At panel, Angiee is praised for her stellar photo, but is warned by Portia to grow tougher skin. Bea and Fawn take a fall from last week's performance, and Fawn is criticized for being unprofessional and openly talking about Maladee within hearing range of Miguel. Jessica and Suki receive rave comments from the judges, while Kenna and Kirby leave the judges split on their photos. Bulan, Paris, and Ruzena are all warned to not continue with safe performances, with emphasis on Ruzena's lackluster performance. At elimination, Angiee once again receives a surprising first callout, also snatching the Fan Favorite tile, with Suki and Jessica following closely after, in order. Jessica also receives the Fan Favorite title after tying with Angiee in the social media votes. Bea, Bulan, Fawn, and Ruzena land in the bottom four, with Bea and Fawn being called safe and being warned to have consistency. Bulan and Ruzena land in the bottom two, and Bulan barely escapes elimination once again as Ruzena is eliminated for not standing out. '''First Callout: '''Angiee Thompson '''Fan Favorite: '''Angiee Thompson & Jessica Longstale '''Bottom Two: ' Bulan Rossi & Ruzena Cselav 'Eliminated: '''Ruzena Cselav '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Jane Tillman The One with the Apology ''Air date: August 30, 2017 'First Callout: '''Bulan Rossi '''Fan Favorite: '''Bulan Rossi '''Bottom Two: ' Kirby Reed & Raschel Franko 'Eliminated: '''Kirby Reed & Raschel Franko '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Nguyễn Yến Nhi Callout Order The contestant won the competition. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the week. The contestant was immune from elimination. The contestant was singled out, and told that she was saved from elimination that week. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Episode 1's callout is based on the order they were called forward and saved. This has no effect on their performance that week. Additionally, Aylen, Bulan, Jessica, Maladee, Marissa, Paris, Raschel, and Ruzena were singled out by the judges and were later told that they were automatically finalists and part of the official cast. Later that same episode, Caity and Minnie were called forward to have one girl eliminated, but were told that they were both safe and part of the official cast. *In Episode 2, Kenna and Maladee shared 11th/12th callout due to having the same overall score of 38. *In Episode 3, Angiee received immunity for receiving the first callout in Episode 2, which is what saved her later in the episode, as she was revealed to have had the lowest score. Also, Suki was not included in the callout order as she had no photo to show. Later that same episode, the "save" option was used on Bulan. Furthermore, the judges gave an instant elimination to Aylen and Minnie for being the weakest overall. *In Episode 5, a double elimination without prior warning occurred. Kirby also won the reward challenge. Fan Favorite Tally The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. This indicates the total number of times the contestant has won Fan Favorite, and how many points should be added to her finale score, should she get in. The contestant's total tally of points do not matter as she has already been eliminated from the competition. * In Episode 4, Angiee and Jessica tied in the votes, leading to them both being crowned the Fan Favorite of the week. Performance Points This cycle followed the point system in deciding the callout orders for each week. However, in Episode 3, the judges discontinued the scores. The contestant won the competition. The contestant had the highest score that week. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Despite having the lowest score in Episode 3, Angiee was called just before the bottom two because she had received immunity that week. Performance The contestant won first callout. The contestant was among the top 3 of that week. The contestant was among the bottom 3 of that week. The contestant was in bottom 2 that week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. The contestant advanced in the competition. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the week. Photoshoot Guide '''Episode 1: 'Headshots, Promotional Photos 'Episode 2: 'Anubis under the Sun clothing, Makeovers, Elimination Sedcard 'Episode 3: 'Long Ponytails, Runway End Poses, Elimination Sedcard 'Episode 4: '15-Second Style, Futuristic Stories